(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for extracting the contents from a refill pouch, and more particularly to an apparatus by which pouch contents having fluidity, such as shampoo liquid, can easily be extracted from refill pouches, such as a shampoo liquid package, a rinse package, a detergent package and the like for refilling a dispenser or other container.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Refill pouches, such as a shampoo liquid package for refilling a container, are typically provided with either an extraction port having a tearable spout or a discharge tap stopped with a screw cap. Usually, after opening the extraction port, the contents in the package are dispensed to a container, for example, a shampoo container, for later use.
JP-A-2000-142851 describes an apparatus by which the contents can be directly extracted from a refill package and used without dispensing them to, for example, a shampoo container. The apparatuses of this type are usually constituted by supporting a refill pouch in a container or by a supporting member in an upright style, inserting a suction tube of a pump into an extraction port formed at an upper part of the pouch, actuating an operation button of the pump up and down to pump up the contents from the pouch, and discharging the contents through a nozzle of the pump. Using such apparatuses, it is difficult to completely extract the shampoo liquid, etc. from the pouch. In addition, since the pressing force when actuating the operation button is transmitted to a floor on which the container is placed or a wall on which the supporting member is mounted, it is necessary to firmly secure it on the wall, etc. In addition, if the container falls or the supporting member becomes detached from the wall by the pressing force, there is a likelihood that the contents may spill out from the extraction port, or air or water may enter the package through the extraction port and denature the contents, or the initial fragrance of the contents may become contaminated or degraded.
JP-A-2002-104546 describes an apparatus for hanging a pouch and extracting the contents through the bottom of the pouch. However, the apparatus of this type also has similar drawbacks since the pressing force for discharging the contents is borne by a wall surface, etc. when the button of the pump is pushed down and when the bottom of the pouch is cut and a pump is attached thereto.
Further, as described in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 47-39233, a pump for extracting the contents of a container is constructed so that the contents contained in a housing space of the pump are pressurized by a pressing operation and extracted through a nozzle, and by the suction created at the time of restoration, the contents in the container are sucked into the housing space through an inlet-side valve. The pump is attached to a wall surface and constructed so that when an operation button is pressed down, a valve at the inlet side is closed and a valve at the outlet side is opened, and when the operation button returns to its original position, the valve at the inlet side is opened and the valve at the outlet side is closed. Such a sequential operation is carried out by increasing or decreasing the pressure of the housing space which houses the contents. However, since the housing space is small and the force pressurizing the contents is weak, there are drawbacks that when the contents are extracted, the valve at the inlet side cannot completely be closed, and due to a time difference until the valve is closed, the contents may return into the pouch through the inlet, whereby it is difficult to sufficiently discharge the contents from the outlet side. Further, if not used for a long period of time, the contents, such as shampoo liquid, may solidify at the valve portion on the outlet side and clog the outlet opening.